smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lifestyle of Eska: With Reporter Smurf (The Devereaux Story)
The Lifestyle of Eska '''is a mini-story that takes place in Smurfs: The Devereaux Story, and an exclusive interview from Reporter. Interview '''Reporter: Hello, fellow viewers! Reporter Smurf here. You may have remembered me through my survey on A Smurf's Favorite Thing, where I asked every Smurf what their favortie thing is! Well, today, I'm taking you just outside the Smurf Forest for an exclusive interview with the Village protector herself...Eska Devereaux! (Camera pans toward Eska doing lookout on Smurfy Big Rock, a rock outside a foot in front of the magic gateaway of the Smurf Village. she looks down and sees the camera) Eska: Wait, we're doing this right now? Reporter: '''Uh, yes. I want to get the scoop on your life and social status. '''Eska: Okay...if you can climb up! Reporter:...What. Eska: Just kidding! Let me get the rope real quick! (Camera pauses, then shows Reporter sitting next to Eska on Smurfy Big Rock) Reporter: We're back, just as soon as I climbed up that high rock! Hoo! I'm tuckered out! Eska, how do you manage to get up here? Eska: Is that the first question? Reporter: *huff* I guess so. Eska: Well, at first it was a little challenging, climbing up to lookout for red Smurfs who will try to get in. Then, after Spiro tried to visit, I decided the best way to try to climb up was to keep a rope up here. Let it dangle to let me get up there. However, it only comes down with a certain pound of the rock. Mine. So, only I can control the rope. I'm a rope controller. Reporter: That's very fascinating how you can do that! Now, for the first real question, how did your life start in Smurf Village? Eska: Actually, I wasn't born in the Smurf Village. I was born where what my mother called, The Smurf Refuge Location. There must've been a war or plague going around or something, and I think my mother didn't wanna catch it, so while she was pregnant, she took me somewhere safe. I felt bad for the Smurfs that caught that disease. Reporter: '''That must've been stressful for your mom, since she had to run a long way while pregnant. '''Eska: But, I wasn't that ''heavy! '''Reporter': I never said you were. Now, what about your life at the Refuge Location? Eska: It was very peaceful, there were beautiful pastures, and warm sunshine. My friend Britze and I used to play in the glistening ponds there. Her mom retreated too when she was still in her stomach. Britze, not her mom. On summer days, we'd play in the ponds or climb the trees like squirrels, and on rainy days, my mom would read to us and, sometimes, make us some hot cocoa. I guess you could say, it was kind of like a Utopia. Not really, but sort of. Reporter: I see. When did you eventually come back to the village? Eska: About four years ago, shortly after Smurfette was created. Basically, the few that survived the plague and living at the Refuge location. I met Spiro and Felipe along the way. It took Spiro a while, but after saving his life from an attacking vulture, he quickly became my best friend. When we arrived in Smurf Village, I met Bash and Benny and befriended them. I can befriend easily. Reporter: Wouldn't you have been a little suspicous at the two? Eska: Nah! If I believe they're good, that's fine with me! Reporter: I guess that's fine with me too. Will you be able tell me the story about when your parents went missing?" Eska: *gulps* Uh...I guess I can try. Well, it was just last year, a few days after Christmas. I was coming home from a camping trip with my friends when I noticed it was awfully quiet in the house. I tried calling their names, but they never answered. (Eska starts to tear up) I...I looked everywhere. I ne..never found where they were. *sniff* They said they were going to do some Smurfberry picking while I was gone, and they said they'd be back. *Sniffle* B..but they ne..never...did. I've tried everything I could to bring them back! *sniffle* B..but... (Eska starts to weep midsentence and buries her head in her knees. Reporter, feeling sympathy for her, pulls out a tissue from his pocket and gives it to her) Reporter: '''Hey...it's okay, Eska. I know what it's like to have no parents. If you don't want to talk about this, you don't have to. Do you still want to continue the interview? I just have a few questions left. (Eska sniffs again, blows her nose, then nods) '''Reporter: Now, you said you tried everything to bring them back. Why didn't you try your wand to know where they were? Eska: *Sniffs* Well, because my wand was made out of the Jewel of Serenity, a previous attempt to find my parents. But, I used the only wish to save my friends from Gargamel. Papa engineered it to make it work like a wand. I can still use spells to defeat red Smurfs, but making wishes is out of the program. Reporter: '''And I'm very thankful you are protecting our village with that wand! Now, let's get down to some funny business to cheer you up from your homesickness! Have you seen some interesting things around Smurf Village or outside? '''Eska: Well, I see a lot of things that I find funny around the village, like Painter feeling a wave of anger when someone messes up his painting. He sometimes smashes his messed-up painting on the culprit's head! Ha! And everyday, Baker chases Greedy around the village a lot. And let's not forget Jokey's pranks! (laughs) There was also a time where Bucky and Underbite RedSmurf dressed as spa people to capture me! Their costumes were so cheesy, but convincing! But, I think the funniest thing that happened to me what when Jokey scared Vanity so bad, milk shot out of Vanity's nose! (Laughs really hard) Oh my Smurf, I still get stomach cramps from laughing so hard from that moment! Reporter: '''Well, at least you're feeling better! '''Eska: '''I am now! '''Reporter: '''Now, about Papa Smurf. '''Eska: Papa's really cool. He always looks out for us with his selfess acts. Even though sometimes his acts confuse me, I learn from them. However, I ask him a few questions concerning the past, and he just freezes up and tells me I should be on my way. I personally think he's hiding something, and he's not telling me. Nor anyone else. Reporter: '''Now, I save the best question for last. Is it true that you're crushing Benny Smurf? (Eska's eyes widen as she blushes madly) '''Eska: Well, I...uh...I guess...yes. I am crushing HARD on Benny Smurf! He's so cute! And...and the way he smiles is just....uuuuuuuuugh. And when he blushes....ooooooy. Everytime! He's so shy, and so coy, I just......(starts to daze off) bleblebleble. (snaps back) Oh, sorry. But, then Mona...oooh that Mona....she tries to hypnotize ''him by twirling her hair and using flirty mannerisms. Which, by the way, Smurfette does sometimes to get a Smurf to do what she wants. Girlish stuff like hard-to-get and seducing is just CRUDTASTIC! I would never expect more from ''any Smurf male, especially Benny, whom, by the way, I watched the sunset with after I came back from Therapist's Club-camp. Boy, it was SO romantic! And when Benny set his hand on mine, I blushed so hard, I thought I was going to get a nosebleed. Of course, Britze wouldn't like that because she can't STAND blood. I think she's haemophobic or something. Reporter: '''Well, that was the longest answer out of all of them! *chuckles* I really enjoyed interviewing you. You sure you're okay with...you know? '''Eska: Well, Reporter, look on the bright side. My parents are still out there, and when I find them, our hug will probably last a WEEK! Lol! Reporter: Well, that's all the questions I have for you, Eska! Thanks for letting me have this pleasure of interviewing you! Eska: No sweat, dawg! Oh! And if you want to interview any of my other friends, do so! But...don't tell Benny about the last part. See ya later, alligator! Category:Mini-stories Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater Category:Interview stories